BIG Mistake..
by TraceAce
Summary: This story was written under the influence of sugar, beware. (1st POV) Jeff thinks about the past few days, his brother, Lita, and especially..Trish.


Oops.  
  
Now, honestly, I'm not one to actually admit to any mistakes. Ever. Not even if someone pointed it out on tape with full proof, I wouldn't admit it. Well, this mistake was just a *little* too big for even me to miss.  
  
Come on, wouldn't YOU like it if a bunch of girls started cuddling up to you? I mean, man, I'm only human. Before you start thinking I saved Trish so she can get the hots for me, or whatever she has for me, that's totally untrue. I helped her because she needed it, I mean..I'd expect someone to do the same for me.  
  
I wasn't expecting to even see her again. The obvious reason for that was the fact that well..Lita wanted to kill her. Even I would stay away from her if she was pissed that bad at me. I mean..talk about scary..her temper is as fiery as her hair. I knew she probably was going to be mad at me for even helping her..  
  
Actually, she was mad at me..very mad. I tried to explain to her all about my moral system, and all those values and stuff..she didn't believe me. Just because the girl's real pretty and all, she figured I only helped her because she was hot looking. How the heck am I suppose to prove my side? I didn't tape my thoughts. Basically, I was defeated, and I had suddenly found myself with a very pissed off redhead and an equally annoyed brother.  
  
And SPEAKING of brother..dude, she KISSED him and she didn't even say a WORD about it. Matt just gave her a puppy dog look like he always does and she believed him right off the bat. I'm not saying my bro liked the kiss, but man..not even one look of disbelief. I don't get how that makes any sense..I'm not even her boyfriend and I get the third degree.  
  
You know, it's none of their business anyway. I'm allowed to like Trish if I want too. She didn't kiss *my* girlfriend...you know what I mean. When she came up to me again, I was surprised, but a bit happy. She seemed to be actually grateful. Yeah, I know her record with the male gender. Who didn't?  
  
Of course Mr. and Ms. Protective destroyed the moment. Sometimes I really do feel like the little brother. Matt hovers over me like I was a 5 year old in a shop filled with glass. It's SO annoying. I'm 23, and capable enough to know how to take care of myself. How the hell am I suppose to experience life if my brother picks out the experiences I'm allowed to have?!  
  
Matt kept looking at me that night. I think he could all ready tell my slight interest in Trish. He could always tell, that's another annoying trait. Well, OK, the smile plastered onto my face really sort of tipped it off, but..wait, that's ENTIRELY off subject. I'm fully aware that Trish shouldn't be easily trusted, but hey, everyone can change.   
  
So when I had to go fight the Big Show because of what I did to him, I told Matt and Lita to back off. Both seemed surprised, but did. I was ready to get my ass kicked alone, but she came out to cheer me on. For some reason, it meant a lot to me. Perhaps it was only because she felt bad that she had gotten me into this very bad predictiment, but atleast she was nice enough to stand by my side for what I did.  
  
You know, I got really squashed in that match. Then again, it was like me fighting a brick wall. The guy was too powerful. As I tried to get to my feet, I had become aware of someone that couldn't be Big Show by me. I felt light hands help me up so I could prop myself against the turnbuckle. Though I was basically dazed and completely out of it, I did know who was helping me.  
  
Hey, I was out of it, but I was not dead. The minute I felt lips on mine, I went with it. Then it broke, just like that, and I was back in the real world fully and found Trish walking away. She confused me, but I think she was planning on that. She wanted to do that. I followed her, slower, still looking a bit baffled at the events that had just happened.  
  
She disappeared by the time I got to the back. I glanced around and saw no trace of her, so I just went to my locker room, which was an equally bad move. Matt and Lita were waiting there, wanting answers. I brushed them off, ignored them, giving them half-assed answers. I was unusually giddy...  
  
Which brings me to life now, where I made a pretty stupid comment that I wish I hadn't done. It was really suppose to stay in my head, but it didn't. I guess I was just caught up in the moment of getting a nice little kiss from someone I never even met. I really didn't like the girl, nor did I like the kiss. It was sort of meaningless, but it was still a kiss.  
  
In five minutes, I really ate my words, as I was staring face to face with a very very pissed blonde haired woman. I was actually a little surprised to see a slightly pained look in her eyes, and she didn't look at me straight into my own eyes. I automatically felt bad, and I couldn't imagine what Lita was doing to Matt.  
  
"Trish..listen.." I managed to blurt out, and that was when she glared right at me.  
  
"You know, for one fucking time, I thought maybe I found someone that was just a little different from the rest of the male world." she continued to hold my gaze with a hurt glare. "But it seems you are just like the rest, Jeff Hardy. God, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.."  
  
"I didn't mean it!" I tried to explain. Why did I care if she was mad?  
  
"If you said it, you meant it Jeff."  
  
"But Trish.." I tried to reach for her hand but she moved back.  
  
"Don't even try to touch me. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She turned and stalked off, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sorry.." I mumbled under my breath, because I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me even if I screamed it. I had just hurt someone that actually did care, and I knew that I had to do something to make it up to her.  
  
Of course, with a mistake like I made, that just might be a little bit hard.. 


End file.
